pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shard
[[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:47{GMT}5-07-MMVIII You did it yourself, so I'm not reverting, but do you really want that image on? Dragnmn talk 03:00, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :It's thumbed at 8px so nobody will be able to make it out, I just want to see if it's white or not. Shard 03:01, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ah, ok. Just to be sure, I have it adblocked. Dragnmn talk 03:02, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::: oh noes, its srs bsns time ;p----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:10, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::And one day when kids like you and your vandal friend grow up, you might start to understand why prisons exist. Shard 03:12, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::(ec) :< so srs business, I hardly think vandalizing a website is the sure fire route to prison mr. shard. Like the normal wiki's his edits are easily reverted. I also put 10 dollars that we are both older than you >;p.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:16, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::When I said older, I meant mentally. There are plenty of 40 year old virgins with no life out that have less intelligence than a preschooler. ::::::Also, online vandalism is a crime and you can go to prison for it. Kthxbai. Shard 03:20, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Its a wiki, totally different.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:26, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Online vandalism is online vandalism. Just because it can be cleaned up easily still does not make it legal. Shard 03:46, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Are you Shard from GWW? --71.229 03:22, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :certainly sounds like him ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:26, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::The link on my userpage implies it is. Shard 03:44, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::Quick word of advice: pull the attitude you did in the section above too often and you'll probably get trolled off the wiki or banned for causing drama. People don't like that here, and it's happened before. Have fun! --71.229 03:59, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't cause drama. People who fill my userpage with disturbing images do. My attitude is well-warranted. Shard 05:20, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Tbh, if someone starts shit on Shard's page, Shard's not the one going to take the flak for it. -- Armond Warblade 09:29, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::::zzz if idiot circlejerking autists are bothering you, simply tell User:Defiant Elements or User:Auron. — Skakid 17:43, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I was talking more about the attitude of 'vandalizing is illegal and very srs bsnss', but eh. --71.229 18:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Tab says That he loves me, I don't love you, these are completed unrelated but still, I HATE YOU NASTY MAN. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 10:55, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Your skill of the day. Remind me naming my firstborne (bourne?) after you. Brandnew. 02:39, 8 November 2008 (EST) why did you stop updating skill of the day? i really liked it. forgot to sign Adamezra 01:58, 19 November 2008 (EST) :b& -- Armond Warblade 15:23, 19 November 2008 (EST) wut?Adamezra 15:45, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::I'm banned on GWW, I'm waiting until it ends to update. Shard 18:58, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::I'm banned from GWW. Borotvalt 09:08, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::I got banned again. For linking to a suggestion page from izzy's talk page. Yeah, now brains is a bad sysop as well. Shard 16:19, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::Me too. for 3 days. I think we were not polite enough. And I guess we should leave Izzy's page because he is definately NOT a game balancer for GW1 and we shouldn't blame him for the current state of GW. Borotvalt ::::::He actually is the game balancer for GW1, he just "wants to make everybody happy" by not nerfing commonly run (overpowered) builds, and that's why nothing ever gets fixed. Shard 04:06, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Is he working with the GW live team? His userpage tells me that he is working on GW2. And he isn't the person we should talk to. Let's move to Regina's Channel. BTW this day my block expires and I can maintain Your userpage until yours expire.Boro 07:32, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Borotvalt, people might have a higher opinion of you if your statements were aligned with reality. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:23, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::well. Izzy made a mistake. I dunno If I should restructure the skill feedback. So from arenanet interaction you can access it trough Balance, and in balance, professions can be accessed as subpages of balance. Also cleaning up outdated suggestions. (delete or archive?)Boro 13:58, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::So for a month no Gww or pvxw shard?Boro 12:26, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I'm not banned here. Nobody from anet is here, so I have no intention of telling anyone how terrible they are or that quitting their job will be a GW miracle. I will make some skill of the day posts here in the meantime, but they're not going to be every day. More like skill of the every other day :p Shard 16:00, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::"Skill of the whenever-the-hell-I-feel-like-updating" is awesome! -Auron 11:24, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Yeah pretty much :P Shard 19:56, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Did you see that most people run Palm strike heroway/non-heroway in HA? and I have an idea how to counter it (by using more broken skills) click me Boro 15:50, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Well, if there's space, you can put a good player in your team and give him diversion. Palm Strike is still broken, but counterable in 8v8. Shard 19:25, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Borotvalt always gives me the giggles with his counterbuilds. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:59, 1 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Well... It's a build intended to be strongerBoro 14:28, 4 January 2009 (EST) Happy New Year! Happy New Year Shard!!! Boro 18:13, 31 December 2008 (EST) Curiousity Izzy once invited you and Armond to come on his vent and discuss a few things with him. Did you go? Have you ever talked to him on vent? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:42, 5 January 2009 (EST) :Yes, but it was like this: ::Izzy: Hey guys. ::Us: Hi izzy ::Izzy: I have to go trick or treating with my kids, so I don't have much time. We heard some guys named Shard and Armond were ripping up Kim, and we just want to know what's going on. Shard I've visited your wiki, you really don't seem to like me. What's going on. ::Shard: We think, and we're not the only people who think this... a lot of people feel that you, or anet, or some combination of both, just don't listen to the players. The game sucks, we tell you about it in every way we can, and nothing ever gets fixed. ::Izzy: What? Do you have any idea what it's like to work on a big game like this? ::Shard: You visited my wiki page and didn't see anything? ::Armond: Shard, show him Crusade. ::Shard: I do know what it's like to work on a game this big. You used to fix stuff in the past with no problem, how come you don't fix anything anymore? ::Izzy: It's hard to get permission from the higher-ups, during beta, I did updates whenever i wanted. Now every change has to go through a lot of steps to get permission to be put on the live servers. If there was something seriously breaking the game, like with signet of ghostly might, i could do that. Is there anything in the game that's breaking the game? I will fix it right now. ::Shard: How about Wail of Doom? Scythes? Hexway? ::Izzy: Look I'll deal with you guys later, I have to take my kids out trick or treating. ::Me and Armond: later izzy. ::Falcon (izzy's roommate...he's married with kids and has roommates): blah blah blah, shard, you're right, the game has potential, anet doesn't listen, blah blah blah (he talked for like 20 minutes about things I already knew) :After about half an hour of agreeing with izzy's roommates that guild wars sucks, they abandoned us in the channel. I waited in there for hours, izzy never got back on, so I left. He hasn't "dealt with me later" or followed up in any way like he said he would. Shard 07:33, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Thanks for being quite complete, there is some information in there I found interesting. Not much but a little, just confirmation of a couple of things I already thought. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:08, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::Good to know... but did you try to contact with the "higher-ups"? Boro 09:02, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Lol, gud1. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:09, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::They're much too busy getting through all the important skill balance paperwork that Izzy submitted to them. - 09:12, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::They're much too busy ignoring people to listen to one person. They'd rather make their new game without any forethought or fan input. I did think it was quite funny that izzy's roommates feel the same way as everybody else. Shard 15:44, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Scythes and wod really are nothing on the power creep we've been going through recently =( Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:51, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::WoD is the single most overpowered in the skill of the game. Maybe you should learn to play a little rawrawr badasawr before you ASSume — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:56, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::... u mad? Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:59, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Skakid, you really should read what he said first. He said they're not bad compared to the recent power creep, not that the skills are fine. He's right. You know what I see when I read Mark of Insecurity? A Wail of Doom that lasts 5 times as long. Owait... Shard 03:37, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::WOMP — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:39, 8 January 2009 (EST) comeback Shard? are you planning something for the time when your block expires? new info about your projects? new rants logical complaints about game balance? Boro 11:31, 8 January 2009 (EST) :No. Shard 15:27, 8 January 2009 (EST) :: :( 213.134.3.177 10:06, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::sry but this needed editing Boro 08:29, 18 January 2009 (EST) Sig test [[User:Shard|''~Shard]] 03:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Big tags aren't allowed in sigs I'm pretty sure. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 03:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Doesnt matter cause it looks dumb anyways :/ needs more shards--Relyk 03:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::I wasn't testing it for this wiki. [[User:Shard|~Shard'']] 11:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) So, Trip and Kitten tell me you're good. HMM. ~ Big sysop 09:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC)